A tu lado
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Morianga y Souichi juntos se enfrentan a la enfermedad y a la muerte.


fic de Koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

Morinaga caminaba dando grandes pasos con sus largas piernas para acortar el camino y volver pronto a casa, la estación del tren de Hamamatsu era un mar de rostros cansados, pero Morinaga estaba radiante solo unas horas más y volvería a ver a su senpai después de casi un mes, su rostro reflejaba la más pura felicidad, no podía evitar soñar de más y que su corazón optimista se inundara de esperanza, a pesar de la distancia sentía que su senpai lo estaba aceptando cada vez más, casi siempre contestaba sus llamadas incluso respondía sus mensajes! Cuando regresaba a Nagoya Souichi lo recibía en su casa y la mayoría de las veces dormía en su cama después de hacerle el amor con infinita devoción, adorando cada pedacito desnudo de piel, lo haces tuyo como jamás ha sido de nadie y lo empapas por dentro y lo llenas de ti.

Flotando de felicidad Morinaga tropieza con un hombre muy delgado que cae al suelo por el impacto.

—Lo siento mucho— dice Morinaga y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

Pero entontes se miran, tardan solo un poco y sus ojos se reconocen, han pasado quizás un poco más de seis años, de ese tiempo donde estaba perdido en la oscuridad de esas noches de calles solitarias de encuentros casuales que aliviaban solo unos momentos el frio de los cielos despejados.

—Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! — Gritaba con su voz estrangulada por el llanto.

—¡Yo no sabía, lo juro que yo no lo sabía! —

Morinaga casi no puede reconocerlo, pero era el, esos ojos tan similares a los de Masaki un todo suave de azul cielo, pero sin brillo, aunque estuvieran inundados de lágrimas. Lo sobrecogió el miedo sintió deseos de correr y gritar fuerte para no escuchar, pero estaba paralizado

—Tengo sida— Dijo mientras pedía perdón, pero no solo él fue irresponsable.

Cuantas veces, pensó Morinaga metía su pene en cualquier persona a veces tan alcoholizado que no podía recordar haber usado condones ni el rostro de quien fue su compañero… No, no por favor pensaba, mi senpai, senpai…

Y el terror se apodero de su vida, la zozobra de sentir que te hundes en el fondo del mar donde la luz y el calor del sol no llegan, y por más que luchas la corriente te arrastra y te aplasta, quieres respirar, pero no hay aire y el agua salada quema tus pulmones, pero lo que lo hace insoportable es que arrastras con cadenas tan fuertes como tu amor a la persona que más amas y querías proteger a quien matabas cada vez que te aceptaba con todo su ser.

Aturdido, se sube en el tren que lo lleva a Nagoya, aun le cuesta respirar, sus piernas temblorosas dan pasos inestables, camina lento mientras su cabello se perla del roció de la noche, se detiene frente a la puerta de su tirano, adentro la luz está encendida, las ventanas empañadas por la calidez del hogar, y él afuera está temblando de miedo y de frio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie, hasta que vio la luz apagarse y con ella el poco de la cordura que le quedaba

—Senpai! — grito con la voz estrangulada por el monstruo de la angustia

De inmediato se abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe, el tirano salió corriendo hacia el con su cabello suelto, la suave luz de luna dejo ver su rostro fruncido de preocupación

—Morinaga! ¡Idiota! Que haces ahí parado, ¡oí Morinaga contéstame!

Y ya no pudo contenerlo más, rompió a llorar, toda la tristeza que lo estaba ahogando, cayo de rodillas a sus pies

—...en… pai, Senpai perdóname, yo te he hecho mucho daño, me he aprovechado de tu amistad y te chantajeado, me he aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad y te hice mío aun cuando me pedias que me detuviera, eres tan puro y yo he te he manchado, lo siento tanto…

hoy me encontré con una de las personas con las que solía acostarme, me dijo que tenía sida. Estoy aterrado y si yo también estoy contagiado y te he condenado a morir mientras te amaba, me odiaras ahora… Me odio a mis mismo por ser haber sido tan tonto por arriesgarte.

—Cállate! ¡mierda! ¡estás diciendo muchas tonterías! No sabes, si es verdad lo que dijo ese sujeto, primero hay que ir ahora mismo a hacerte las pruebas…

Dijo mientras lagrimas silenciosas empapaban sus mejillas y atrajo a Morinaga en un abrazo fuerte que confortaba su alma agobiada.

—Idiota, yo jamás podría odiarte…

Rrecuerda te dije que no me has forzado a nada, lo he hecho porque eres tú, porque quiero que estés a mi lado.

Dijo el tirano mientras lo levantaba del suelo, sin decir nada mas lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a su cama, le quito la ropa mojada, estaba desnudo frente a él, alto y fuerte estaba temblando, llorando suavemente, su trabajosa respiración dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos. Que sonido tan doloroso como si se le escapara el alma.

Souichi desesperado por aliviar el dolor beso a Morinaga, un beso que sabía a sal en esa boca suave y cálida, que por primera vez rechazo su beso.

—No Senpai… ya nunca más, ahora tal vez ya es tarde, pero yo quiero que estés bien y seguro, que tengas una vida larga y feliz, te quiero vivo y sano, yo estoy interfiriendo en tu destino, he forzado mis sentimientos en Senpai, te he pedido demasiado, Senpai tu puedes llevar una vida normal, si yo no estoy contigo, podrías enamorarte de una dulce chica, casarte, tener hijos y tener una familia tan unida como la tuya, de la cual podrás sentirte orgulloso, no te avergonzarías de esa relación, no la ocultarías, y no te dañaría como yo le he hecho.

—Mori…naga…

—Senpai te prometo que pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado si me lo permites me quedare a tu lado, seré ese amigo que tú quieres que sea, como antes de decirte que te amaba.

—No eres justo Morinaga, de nuevo te quieres alejar, pasa algo y huyes

¡yo no quiero nada de eso! Yo solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me estas forzando a nada para que lo entiendas!

Si es contigo no me importa morir. ¡No me has condenando Idiota! Yo voy a morir, todos lo aremos! esa es solo una enfermedad, un maldito virus que hay que encontrar la forma de erradicar, no me estabas matando me estabas amando… y yo quiero que me sigas amando entiende eso al menos.

Reanudaron con ternura los besos, se abrazaron consolándose mutuamente, enfrentando el miedo juntos, sin prisa recorrieron sus almas vestidas de piel, cada beso, cada suave caricia purificaba el pasado, gimieron de alivio cuando finalmente Morinaga se enterró tan profundo dentro del tirano que grito su nombre al sentirlo llenar su vientre de ese duro calor que se abre camino arrasándolo todo, un suave dolor que termina en placer que se adueña de todo. Estando dentro rodeado de apretada calidez respirando el mismo aire, sintiéndose amado y acogido aun si fueras un veneno que mata lento, acepta tan desesperadamente cada gota de lo que le das y se bebe confiado con los ojos cerrados la miel que sale de ti.

Largos días de angustia y miedo tuvieron que pasar antes de saber que tenían VIH, Souichi no dejo que Morinaga fuera consumido por la culpa, el remordimiento y el dolor, les dio un nuevo propósito ambos se dedicaron a la investigación trabajando juntos en un laboratorio tratando de matar ese virus que se come la vida, armados de microscópicos con armadura de capas blancas les tomo 10 años conseguir la cura para eliminar de su cuerpo el silencioso y mortal virus, ellos fueron los primeros en el mundo en curarse completamente, desarrollaron una vacuna que protege a los recién nacidos, poniéndole fin a una enfermedad que por siempre fue sinónimo de discriminación y odio. Ganando reconocimiento mundial y novel de medicina, pero ellos solo trabajaron tan duro porque querían salvar al otro, tener un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos, una larga vida que compartieron juntos valorando cada uno de los pequeños detalles que crean la felicidad como el beso que sabe a café en la mañana, la paz de estar un domingo en la tarde juntos en el sillón viendo un programa tonto, hacer el amor mientras dices te amo y te quedas dormido en los brazos de quien más amas, y pasan las décadas y tiempo les pintaba el cabello de blanco y les decoraba los ojos de relieves de sabiduría, juntos viendo como el mundo se transformaba, avanza y vence uno a uno los dogmas del pasado y su injusticia.

* * *

Sufri mucho al escribir esta historia, temia que no tuviera un final feliz, pero al final me dejo una sensacion de ternura y amor. Gracias por leer!


End file.
